


Radiant

by maturefetus



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Love, rem is a big lesbian ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturefetus/pseuds/maturefetus
Summary: Rem ponders whether or not to confess her true feelings towards her favorite human.





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> … >:/ I love Misa and Rem but i also love sad stuff okay you all know this about me by now

**ra·di·ant** _(adj.)_ ****  
_/ˈrādēənt/_   
1\. sending out light; shining or glowing brightly.   
2\. (of a person or their expression) clearly emanating great joy, love, or health.   


* * *

The Yagami boy was no good for Misa. Rem knew from the start that Light had ill intentions for her. He was exploiting her love for his own gain as Kira. Nonetheless, he made Misa happy. Misa’s happiness is one thing that matters most to Rem. Her radiant, bubbly smile gave the shinigami a strange yet content feeling. Rem can’t exactly pinpoint what to call what she feels towards Misa Amane, but her fondness for the petite blonde increases by the day. She would do just about anything for Misa’s safety, even if it turns Rem into a pile of dust, ceasing to exist.

“Be wary of Light Yagami, Misa,” Rem would start off.

Misa would turn her head with a simper, and giggle. “Misa knows! It’s okay, Rem. Light loves me, he’d never hurt Misa!”

Rem was worried that Misa’s stubbornness would be her end. The girl was immensely naive, but she was far from stupid. Misa must know what she was getting into despite of Rem’s warnings. Although, Rem had to admit Light was very cunning. He could deceive just about anyone, and he has. Light Yagami has all of humanity fooled, for now at least.

Misa returned home from a late-night model shoot. Once she had kicked off her boots, Misa made a beeline towards the washroom with a towel in hand. She hummed some sort of familiar tune as she twisted the knobs of the bathtub, preparing herself a bath. While waiting for the water to fill the tub, Misa proceeded to strip down. Finally free of her tights and dress, she then wiped the night’s makeup from her face, red lipstick and dark eye makeup leaving her ivory face.

“Misa.” Rem’s sudden presence startled Misa, causing a small squeak to leave the woman’s lips.

“What is it, Rem?” When Rem did not speak, Misa stopped cleaning her face to look up at the ghastly shinigami. Rem avoided eye contact with Misa’s curious, azure orbs. “Are you okay?”

“Misa,” Rem started, pausing yet again after saying her name. “If anything were to happen to me, please know that I care about your wellbeing. If you were to forget about me, I would at the very least want you to be safe and happy.”

Misa crossed her arms and frowned, her brow furrowed. “Where's all this coming from?”

“It is nothing important,” Rem spoke quickly before phasing through the wall, leaving Misa alone.

Misa’s bath was far from silent. Her thoughts were screaming all kinds of things. Rem’s response was just her way of saying not to worry about it, but all Misa could do was think of what she’d meant. Sure, Misa knew that Rem cared about her. But how far did that care go? Could Rem care for her in a way that Light does? At that notion, Misa’s ears burned as she aggressively shook her head.

_‘No, bad Misa! That wouldn’t work, even if it was true!’_

Misa wasn’t entirely sure if she even liked the same gender. It wasn’t a subject she thought about often, mainly because it was never an issue. She has never had a situation like her current predicament. Besides all of that, she was too far in love with Light to want to be with anyone but him. To Misa, Light was her soulmate, her one and true beloved. She was devoted. Of course, this brings her back to her current dilemma: does Rem also love Misa?

The conflicting thoughts troubled Misa to the point of sitting in the bath too long; the water was now cold. Misa pulled the plug of the tub and lifted herself out with a sigh, the cool air bringing bumps to her skin and causing her to shiver. She reached for her towel and began to dry herself off. Usually the model was against going to bed with wet hair, but she was too exhausted to care. It was fairly late in the night, she reasoned.

Misa turned off the lights before getting snug under her blankets. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, closing her eyes and releasing a satisfied moan.

“Good night, Rem.”

“You too, Misa,” Rem replied.

Rem watched over Misa throughout the night, having similar thoughts to Misa’s. Could it work? A romantic relationship between a human and a shinigami? Rem couldn’t deny the feelings now, she was absolutely certain of what it was. Admiration. Dedication. _Love_ . That would explain how Rem tried her hardest to see even the slightest of smiles grace Misa’s face. It would explain why Rem would be willing to _kill_ for her.

Rem loved everything about Misa, from her childish personality to her undying optimism. Misa appreciated the small things in life. It was inspiring, really. There aren’t many people who’d stop to smell the roses; either they did not care or they were too busy going on with their lives. Not only was Rem attracted to her nature, but Misa Amane has a truly stunning appearance. The woman was downright gorgeous. Her dainty figure, heart-shaped face, cheery blue eyes. Everything about Misa was absolutely _radiant_.

Light Yagami does not know how fortunate he is to have Misa at his side.

Rem brought a bony hand to Misa’s face and gently caressed her cheek, pulling a quiet mutter from the resting girl’s lips.

_‘Oh, Misa. What are you doing to me?’_


End file.
